What Lurks In the Night
by Nale Urashi - Death's superior
Summary: Ouran High Host Club Gets a new student who isn't what he seems. Lol aww screw it, I guess this thing is done, but i'll prolly start a new Fic sometime later in the year.
1. The Beginning of The End

Author's Note: Ouran always seemed so happy and bright to me. But now I'm taking that away.

I welcome you all to my vision of Ouran Academy.....and my first story... Here you will see things seldom thought could belong anywhere near or inside the walls of the prestigious Ouran Academy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

_________________________________________________________________________________________

It was an incredibly dark night. Everything was silent....the only sounds barely noticed were the sounds of the various crickets lurking in the grass and trees. And yet nothing seemed peaceful. Something wasn't right. And the members of the Ouran High School Host Club didn't notice this.

"Oh come on Haruhi! Don't be such a spoiled sport!" said the twins simultaneously. They were looped arm and arm wearing matching designer jackets. They both had a sly expression across their face.

"No way I still can't believe you guys talked me into doing this ridiculous thing!" Haruhi glared at the twins and at the rest of the idiotic club she was forced to join. She then felt two long arms wrapping themselves around her torso. "And you Tamaki-sempai are the one I am most furious with!" She shrugged him off as she began to walk ahead of the group.

"Oh but Haruhi it wouldn't have been fun without you here my wonderful daughter!" Tamaki said with his deep violet eyes wide open. "Kyoya! Shouldn't you be helping me?!"

"To tell you the truth Tamaki I really could care less." The Shadow King of the host club pushed his glasses up instinctively. His trademark sleek gray eyes were even more hidden in the blackness of the night. "By the way why are we here? Shouldn't we all be getting ready for exams tomorrow?

"Perhaps you're right.." Tamaki said scratching his head in thought. " Okay then how about this whoever wants to leave may leave now." Everyone shrugged, turned around and started in the opposite direction. "What nobody is staying?!"

"Nope this is getting boring we're heading home." The twins remarked.

"And Takashi and I have to study some more. Right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight sempai." Haruhi said as the rest of the host club disappeared into the blackness of the growing night.

Tamaki attempted to run after them but tripped on something rather odd. "Kyoya bring your flashlight over here please!"

Kyoya walked over toward Tamaki in an increasingly irritated manner. "What is it you idiot?" Tamaki turned the flashlight on and pointed it at the mass. "What in the-"

"What is it guys aren't you two going home as we-" Haruhi began to say until she saw what Tamaki had tripped on.

"It's a body..." Kyoya said with disgust. "Tamaki call 911!" Tamaki did as the Shadow King said pulling out his cell phone while still staring at the corpse in awe. A few moments later Tamaki shut his phone still staring at the body but slightly more calm.

"They'll be here in about 5 minutes."

"Haruhi!" He called the girl to attention."I need you to gather the others over here! Understand?" She nodded her head walking backwards slowly eyes wide still staring at the body.

"Guys!" Haruhi said slowly running out of breath. "You need to come quick Kyoya-sempai found something!" Everyone began to run back towards Tamaki and Kyoya's position slowing down as they saw the beam of light pointed at the body laying face down. Everyone stood there in awe as they stared at the cold corpse.

The twins both screamed and jumped into each others arms. As everyone stood by the body mouths wide open they turned their heads to the direction of the various sirens coming from down the road. As Kyoya took a closer look at the woman he noticed to small holes in the side of her neck. "What in the hell?" He looked toward the ambulance and noticed the paramedics bringing a stretcher and decided it'd be best to get out of the way.

"I don't know what they need a stretcher for the girl's already dead." Hikaru said.

"You sound like you don't care!" Haruhi exclaimed, disgusted with his attitude.

"There's no use waiting here any longer", Kyoya began,"So it'd be best to return home for the time being."

"I get to walk Haruhi home!" The twins and Tamaki all yelled simultaneously then glared at each other.

"I'm taking Haruhi home you evil twins!", Tamaki glared ,"After all she is my daughter!" Tamaki began to wrap his arms around Haruhi. "Right Haruhi?" She then turned her head slowly and gave him a death stare so frightening he jumped away from her. " H-Haruhi?"

"Leave me alone sempai..." She said in a monotone voice that even gave Mori cold chills.

"Umm Haruhi...are you okay?" The twins asked nervously.

"I'm going home." She then said bluntly walking away from the entire group. Nobody dared stop her in fear of losing a limb or two.

The next day wasn't so great. Nobody had gotten much sleep and knowing Honey and Kyoya that couldn't turn out well. At school everyone had made it seem that last night never happened. But they all knew inside what really happened. I guess the subject of "Why was there a dead body on the side of the road last night?" was a bit too weird to bring up during school hours.....doesn't mean they wouldn't talk about it during club hours though.

"So Kyoya have you heard from the hospital about that woman?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes unfortunately I did." He propped his glasses up "The autopsy proved that she was drained of her blood. But whats weird is that she had suffered no other injuries." He turned his head toward them slowly. "They had also found two small puncture wounds in the woman's neck. Right now they have no idea what killed her." Everyone turned to each other with confused worried looks. " With that said gentlemen it appears that we have a rather odd killer on our hands."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Well then you know the drill review would be appreciated. Go easy on the criticism though it's my first story. And if you have any requests or questions feel free to PM me them and I will try to answer you.


	2. Enter Dante James

Author's Note: My second chapter I'm sure it will at least be a bit longer then chapter 1 so please read,review, but most of all enjoy.

* * *

_Four days earlier...._

There he stood...Looking across the fog covered lake...mind wandering...wandering into his own little world. Finally after minutes of deep thought had he snapped out of his self induced trance. "What shall I do?", he asked himself, "It seems as if I have gotten myself into quite a situation this time..it seems my only choice would be to leave this place...but am I ready?" He slowly stepped into the cold lake fully clothed. "Am I ready to leave my cherished home?"He took more steps the water now up to his waist."Though it seems I have no choice in the matter..." He looked toward the horizon the sun about to rise."A new day, a new life, even a new name..."

_Present day...._

"Hey Haruhi!", Kaoru began to yell out, "Have you heard? We're getting a new student today."

"We are?"

"Yeah best part is he's going to be in our class!", Hikaru replied.,"He's supposedly from very far away and descended from royalty." The three then began walking together Haruhi in the middle. "He's probably some snobby prince."

"It's not good to judge someone based on their background especially if you don't know them." Haruhi said with a straight face.

"Oh don't be such a goody two shoes Haruhi!" The twins yelled then raced off to class.

"Ugh what am I going to do with those two?" Haruhi asked herself rhetorically. She then began to walk to class at her slow and steady pace.

"Class I would like to introduce Ouran's newest student." the teacher began. " He has traveled a long way and is very new to our town." The teacher then looked at the doorway puzzled. "Don't be shy come in come in!" a tall boy with black shoulder length hair covering part of his face stepped through the door. He had a single white streak going from the middle of his head down to his bangs. "Class I would like to introduce our new student Dante James."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said in a somewhat deep voice while bowing.

"Dante you may take your seat wherever you please." He quickly glanced around the classroom until his eyes were set on a seat beside Haruhi. As he walked to his new seat girls from all over the room began to notice his facial features. Pale flawless skin, crimson red eyes he was perfect head to toe. The entire class period all the girls continued to glance back at him some for moments at a time and others for several minutes. Dante did nothing the reason for this is either because he didn't notice their constant gawking or he just didn't care and ignored every single one of them.

After class it really wasn't any better girls continued to stare at him and he continued to ignore them. Come lunch time he sat alone eating his lunch while reading a small book. Once Haruhi got into the lunch room she noticed he was sitting alone and thought it would be nice of her to sit by him.

"Um excuse me?" She asked him."Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Go right ahead." He said with a bright and cheerful smile.

"So how are you enjoying your first day of school?" She asked the silent new student. His blood red eyes were blindingly distracting as Haruhi gazed into them.

"To tell you the truth it's rather tiring.", he began ,"With all these women staring at me it's becoming hard to concentrate. Is it always like this?"

"Only to some people."

"Like who?"

"Well some of my friends to start off.", Haruhi began, " They run this thing called a host club where they entertain women with their good looks. It's rather ridiculous if you ask me."

"And I suspect you are also a member of this host club?"He asked rather politely.

"Yeah unfortunately." He stared at her with confusion. "Trust me you don't want to know." They both smiled and laughed for a brief moment.

"Well then if I may ask would it be alright if I could meet your friends?" He asked with another bright smile.

"Sure just stop by the third music room after school."

"Great. Oh and thank you for your company today ." He said as he got up and walked away.

Haruhi smiled politely " You are very welcome." She then realize he had left his book behind and turned to give it to him but he was gone vanished into thin air.

Later that day after school hours Haruhi reported for her club duties and not short after did Dante come to visit.

"Well look what we have here." Tamaki began with his princely charm. "It seems we have a male guest today."

"Actually boss he's the new student." The twins said simultaneously.

Tamaki looked at them both. "So this is the new student I have been hearing about." He said while turning his head toward Dante. He then began to examine Dante head to toe circling around him. As Tamaki finished his eyes grew wide with excitement. He then ran over to the remaining club members and pulled them into a close huddle.

"Tamaki-senpai what is this all about?" Haruhi asked with a demanding tone.

"Gentlemen I have come to the conclusion that this young man would be perfect for the host club." Tamaki said in a whisper.

"He does seem fit for the position.." Kyoya pondered.

"And there's always room for more friends!" Honey added.

"Yeah" Mori said bluntly.

"How do we know if he's even going to say yes?" The twins asked.

"Oh don't you worry about that...just a few more seconds.." Tamaki stated.

"A few more seconds until wh-" Haruhi was cut off by a loud laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter came from the platform rising from floor with Renge perched on top of it.

"How in the hell does she even do that!?" Haruhi yelled frantically. "Am I the only one freaked out about this!?"

"Apparently not look over there." Kyoya stated as he pointed at a freaked out Dante.

"W-w-what in the hell?!" Dante said completely and utterly freaked the fuck out. "How is that even possible?!"

Renge pointed at Dante from atop the platform. "You!" Dante scooted back now on the floor panicking. "Dante James from here on out you will now be considered a member of the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"What??? Don't I have a choice in the matter?!" Dante said now on his feet but still sort of freaked out.

"What she means to say is that we would like you to join our club Dante." Kyoya said in a slightly more polite manner then Renge while holding his hand out. "Do you accept?"

"Well...it doesn't look like I have much choice in the matter do I?" Dante said now completely calm. He then shook Kyoya's hand as he had now become a host. But that's when Kyoya realized something very....particular about Dante. His hand was freezing cold...about as cold as the body of the woman they had found the other night. What did this mean? And those crimson red eyes....something wasn't right about this boy. And Kyoya knew it.

* * *

As usual please review. Go easy on the criticism though ^,..,^.


	3. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

A/N: Ok third chapter woohoo! Hope you guys are ready for this because this is when the story gets weird!

The cold chills....They pulsed through Kyoya Otoris's body as he shook the hand of the newest club member of the Ouran High School Host Club. Maybe these were just nerves...Yeah that had to be it....What else could it possibly be that is making his body react this way?

"Um Kyoya-senpai...." Dante began with a smile "You can let go now."

"My apologies...I was merely thinking...that's all." He looked down at the slightly shorter, smiling first year. "Anyways" Kyoya said then cleared his voice. "Because club hours are now coming to an end for the day, you will begin tomorrow." Dante merely smiled then bowed and walked out of the room without a simple goodbye.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked rather worried. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She was right; his eyes wide, pale skin now even paler, and his face a bit sweaty. The Shadow King had actually been scared for once in his life. He had never felt this way before; his mind put at a halt, his body paralyzed, he simply couldn't understand it all. What was it about this happy, optimistic first year that made him stop dead in his tracks?

"I'm fine," He told Haruhi in a cold tone. ",club hours are over you may leave." He turned away, for he could not bare being seen in his current condition. All he needed was a bit of rest, he told himself, that must be it.

"Well then see you tomorrow I guess." Haruhi said before leaving the room. After several minutes everyone had left except Kyoya. He was still trying to figure out what had happened earlier. Still attempting to put the puzzle pieces together. Soon enough his fatigue had gotten to him and he dozed off....

He opened his eyes to an almost pitch black club room, the only light source being the candle on the table in front of him. Soon enough he realized he was tied to a chair, unable to make the slightest move. He tried screaming for help but his voice was gone. There was no help coming for him. Just then a figure emerged from the shadows of the room. His face still shrouded he stepped into the light of the candle, letting the light illuminate his upper torso. He then sat down in the chair in front of him, the light now revealing his face....It was Dante.

"Aww what's wrong Kyoya-senpai?" He smirked devilishly. "A bit tied up? Lost for words?" He stared at Kyoya, tapping his index finger slowly on the table. Kyoya was terrified, what was he going to do to him? Did he have some sick fetish of entrapping his prey and toying with them slowly until they lost their minds? All of these thoughts raced through his head as he continued to look at his captor. He then began to panic, trying to break free of ropes binding his arms and legs to the chair. There was no way out he was doomed.

"It's useless to struggle you know," Dante began with a chuckle. "You are my toy, and trust me I don't play nice!" He snapped his fingers and rows of candles began to light by themselves. Now the entire room was illuminated with a dim glow. "Aw so much better don't you think? You see I like to be able to see my victims before I break them." He stood up and began to walk around the table to where Kyoya was sitting. Dante ran his finger up Kyoya's arm and onto his neck. Kyoya's heartbeat increased rapidly as Dante began to trace the pulsing veins in Kyoya's neck. "Tell me Kyoya-senpai. Are you afraid?" Kyoya's body tensed. "Oh forgive me I forgot, you can't speak." Dante snapped his fingers once more and Kyoya felt his voice come back to him.

"You sick bastard let me go!" Kyoya screamed trying to hide his ever growing fear. Although it was useless he began to struggle once more. "Just wait until I get out of here, you're dead!" With a sigh Dante snapped his fingers once more.

"Silence fool!" He forcefully slapped Kyoya across the face leaving a large red hand print. Kyoya tried to speak but his voice was gone. "You are such a handful, you do understand that don't you?" Dante walked back around the table and sat in his chair once more. "Now now what shall we do? I mean I don't want to break you too quickly. Then again there isn't much we can do, is there?" He began rapidly tapping his fingers on the small table. He sighed, "I guess I have no choice, on the other hand, if I break you there's always a ton of people and at this pitiful school isn't there? Like Haruhi." His bored expression slowly changed into a wide, evil smile. "How do you feel about that Kyoya?" Kyoya's heart dropped, he couldn't let him hurt any of his friends; but what _could_ he do? "I thought not." Dante once more got out of his chair, walked around the table and behind Kyoya. He placed one hand on Kyoya's shoulder and snapped his fingers. "Any last words Kyoya-senpai?" Kyoya was lost for words, his life was about to come to and end...The only thing he could do was cry. A single tear rolled down his cheek, then more followed. "Goodbye Kyoya-senpai." Dante knelt down to Kyoya's neck. He opened his mouth to show two large, glistening white fangs. Without a second to lose he sunk the fangs into Kyoya's neck letting the blood flow into his mouth. Kyoya screamed in agony as he felt the life being literally sucked from his body. Dante sucked more and more making Kyoya scream louder and louder until he didn't have the energy to say anything else. Before long Kyoya's head was in a slump and he couldn't even see clearly.

Dante took his fangs from Kyoya's neck leaving whatever blood left drain from the holes. Dante merely smirked his thirst quenched and satisfied.

"Like I said Kyoya-senpai I don't play nice." Kyoya began to lose his vision more and more as his remaining blood left his body. Dante left the room putting out all of the candles one by one.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 3 everybody. Chapter 4 hopefully won't take to long so you know the drill review but keep the criticism to a minimum remember I'm still a beginner. If you have any ideas for future chapters I'll be glad to listen but I've pretty much already written chapter 4 in my head so. seea! ^,..,^


	4. Lust and Fear

A/N: I am so sorry I've been dealing with a few "things" over the last couple of months and haven't quite been in the mood to update so my apologies my dear readers.

Ok well you read chapter 3 right? Well to some of you the beginning of chapter 4 will be a blessing to others well I may want to duck and cover as the bullets and numerous rockets shoot at me.

Well? Are you ready? Cuz this is gonna be one hell of a party!

* * *

Kyoya opened his eyes slowly with only one thought on his mind....Was he dead? Kyoya Otori was very much alive much to his surprise. He slowly looked around the almost pitch black room, then at the large window letting the moonlight shine through onto the music room's floor. He took a breath, then another. His mind started up again. Thoughts like, "What the hell had happened?" and "Was that just a dream?" ran through his mind.

"That's the only real explanation for this......right?", Kyoya said to himself in a half whisper half mumble, "It could have only been a dream....I mean ,Dante, a vampire? That's preposterous!" He was soon mentally kicking himself for even questioning the very notion of Dante being a vampire, let alone the very existence of vampires. All of that aside Kyoya was still weak, for he could barely stand let alone move. He glanced at his watch, 3:30 AM, he must have been asleep for a very long time. He looked down at the table he was sleeping on, it was covered in what must have been Kyoya's nightmare induced sweat.

He attempted to stand from his seat, a slight stumble or two but so far he could walk once more. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and called his chauffeur to pick him up in front of the school. Without question the employee showed up in front of the school. As Kyoya was driven home it began pouring rain followed by thunder and lightning.

As the limousine approached the over-sized mansion Kyoya called home, Kyoya's neck began to ache and burn. He pressed his hand onto his aching neck trying to ignore the pain, but it just kept coming, and soon it began to get worse. By the time Kyoya reached his room his entire body felt like it was on fire he slowly felt himself begin to change. His finger nails elongated and sharpened to a deadly point. His teeth began to harden and soon he grew large white, gleaming fangs. He began to scream in agony as his body transformed into something otherworldly. Soon his body gave in and Kyoya passed out before he could even make it to his bedside. He lied there in an unconscious heap as the rest of the night went on.

Kyoya awoke in bed, his memory of the entire night blank, he sat wondering how he even got into his room. He ran his hand through his hair and noticed a few strands of hair fall from his head. He took a look at his hands and saw viciously feral claws. Yes, his hands still looked human, but his nails were as sharp as ginsu knives. He threw his sheets off in an instant and ran straight for his private bathroom. He looked straight into the mirror. His vision was perfect, his skin was even paler then before, his teeth glistened, and his eyes, his eyes were....different. They were still dark and soulless but they had a certain something to them.

He called for one of his maids. He turned around and standing in his bathroom doorway was the most beautiful maid that worked under the Otori family.

"Yes, master Kyoya?", The maid sweetly asked while bowing, "What can I do for you."

"Look into my eyes.", Kyoya said somewhat instinctively, "Do you notice anything different about me?" The maid's eyes were suddenly wide and she was blushing. This has never happened before. Kyoya got closer, the maid stepped back. Kyoya stepped back the maid stepped forward. It was almost like his very gaze was controlling her. "Come here." Kyoya said softly.

The maid stepped forward instantly. At first she started slowly, then she got faster, soon she ran into Kyoya's arms. _What happened last night?_, Kyoya thought to himself holding the beautiful and voluptuous maid in his arms. Soon Kyoya found himself holding her tighter and tighter until finally he was so close he could smell her fragrant perfume on her neck....Oh her neck, it felt so soft, he brushed his lips against it....Her skin was so soft. Kyoya couldn't contain himself, he began kissing her neck slowly. He went lower and lower until he was at her collarbone. The maid had her arms laced around Kyoya neck as Kyoya began kissing her more and more, faster and faster.

Soon he couldn't take it he shoved her against the wall forcefully. "M-master Kyoya, w-what are you doing?", her sweet innocent voice was followed by Kyoya's somewhat evil laughter as he approached her.

_Kyoya Otori what do you think you are doing?! Control yourself you fool! _Kyoya's conscience was no match for his sudden lust. He wanted to stop but he couldn't...not yet....

Kyoya pressed against the maid's body sucking on her neck as she began to softly moan. Next he pressed his lips against hers, she tasted like cherries, his tongue danced in her mouth as his lust for his employee began to grow. He tore her shirt open exposing her laced bra then began sucking at her chest just above the bust but just below the collarbone. He reached under her extremely short skirt and began to fondle her. Kyoya gasped for air and took a good long look at the maid, who was clearly enjoying every second of this. He started to undo her bra but before he could successfully undo the clasp a voice echoed in his head, "_Kyoya get a hold of yourself! Do you realize what you are doing? SNAP OUT OF IT!", _Kyoya blinked quickly and stared into the blue eyes of the maid he had pressed against the wall. She was panting wildly clearly wanting more "attention". Kyoya backed away wondering how he could ever have let himself go this far.

"Listen", Kyoya began, "You will not tell anybody about this, this "event" never happened. Is that clear?"

"B-but master Kyoya...."

"No buts! I have made a mistake and I apologize." The maid quickly got the picture. She readjusted her almost torn off bra and tried to work with her clearly torn shirt.

She smoothed down her skirt and began to exit the bathroom mumbling,"Teenagers and their hormones, hmph!" Kyoya, much to his displeasure, heard this comment but chose to let it be. He readjusted himself as well, smoothing the wrinkles on his shirt, and tidying his hair; trying not to remove anymore with his talon like finger nails. He sighed and exited the large private bathroom.

Later in the day Kyoya tried to keep his thoughts to a minimum. The maid's fragrance no longer lingered on his body, so that was one less thing to worry about. But his teeth and hands, that was another thing. He couldn't explain it. What could have possibly made him go through this transformation? The good thing was that nobody has noticed the recent "changes" and he was able to go about his day without any other hassles. One thing was different though. The girls of his school seemed to pay more attention to him. A lot more attention. As he walked through the halls heads began to turn. More and more girls looked his way, and even some guys but hey it's high school what can you do?

One other thing was out of the ordinary. Dante was absent. Sure it's a regular thing for teens to get sick from time to time. But it was rather peculiar how he would be absent the day all of these "events" occurred. Where could he be and why would he be absent _now_?

Club hours had begun and still no sign of Dante. Kyoya's worries got worse when the club theme was a costume that showed off the hands with fancy jewelry. Soon enough people would be staring at his hands and they would notice the giant change they have gone through. He could easily dismiss it as a fashion statement or that he did it for the theme. But the smarter of the bunch, Haruhi, would soon notice something different and Kyoya's little ruse would soon be over.

Kyoya could handle that it's the whole "Stare into my eyes and I will attack you with blind lust ripping your clothes to pieces and possibly impregnating you." that had him worried. Sure countless girls in that room would want to get into Kyoya's pants. But it's their pants that he wanted to remain inaccessible.

"Kyoya-senpai?" The voice broke Kyoya from his self induced trance.

"Are you okay? You seem...out of it today.", Haruhi asked with a worried look on her pretty face. Kyoya looked at her forgetting one important thing. _DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES! _Their eyes met and Kyoya's heart began beating rapidly......this is gonna turn into a _very _long day.

* * *

Well that's it for the long awaited chapter 4. Yeah not much but hey i'm a teen, short attention span I mean c'mon. I certainly had fun writing it and I certainly hope you had fun reading it. Well there you have it leave your reviews and get ready for the next chapter!


	5. Yes or No?

Hey guys did you miss me? Wait, you didn't? Well fine then! Don't miss me! Heartless bastards! Lol just kidding around. As you know Valentine's Day has gone by ( Mine sucked terribly ) and so has my birthday, Easter, and April Fool's Day. Yeah, I've been gone a while. But I'm back! And thanks to that you get to read Chapter 5 of this Fan Fiction!

Well, are you ready? Cuz this is gonna be one hell of a PARTY!

* * *

Seconds felt like minutes after Kyoya and Haruhi locked eyes. Kyoya thought as if his heart were going to beat straight out of his chest. The entire day, every girl he made eye contact with had either stared at him as if he were some super model or have followed him around like a creepy stalker. But now ,Haruhi, had met his gaze and he had hoped that the same would not become of her.

"Hello! Earth to Kyoya-senpai!"

Kyoya wondered in confusion. How had she not been entranced by his gaze? "Oh, sorry Haruhi. My mind is in another place at the moment," he said trying to sound calm ,"What is it that you want?"

"Dante is absent, so we need you to fill in for him."

"Why do I need to fill in for his guests?" He said angrily, "Don't you see that I have far more important things to work on? Such as your debt." He said the magic word. Debt. The one thing he could always go to to get Haruhi off of his back.

Haruhi gulped, "Then who's going to fill in for him? He already has guests waiting for him!" Just then the door to the club room burst open and a wall of light was let through. Everybody's head turned to look at the person standing in the doorway. Dante James.

"Hello everybody, miss me much?" He said with a charming grin that made all of the girls go wild.

"Where have you been!?" Haruhi yelled stomping her feet on the way over to him.

"I had business to take care of, and got a little caught up." Dante looked over to Kyoya, giving him a malevolent stare.

"Well, you're here now," Kyoya began calmly, "go tend to your guests."

"Yes sir Kyoya-senpai." Dante said with a monotone voice as he walked over to the table his guests were positioned at. His guests asked questions like "Why weren't you in school?" and "What 'business' did you have to take care of?" To which he replied "That is my little secret." then touched the girls lips. He was a natural at this, and if Haruhi wasn't already the natural type then he could easily fill the spot.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, as if they were falling off of his face, and took a long look at Dante. He looked normal enough. Long black hair, with a white streak, and crimson red eyes. Crimson red eyes....now that's something you don't see everyday. With that thought, Kyoya decided to finger through Dante's history files and learn more about the brand new host that appeared seemingly out of thin air.

_Is something the matter Kyoya-senpai?_ The voiced echoed through Kyoya's head. He looked around, nobody else had seemed to hear it. _That's right Kyoya-senpai, only you can hear me. _Kyoya looked over at Dante who was staring intently back at him. _You and me are one in the same now. _Kyoya thought hard. How could he be hearing Dante in his head? _It's simple really. It's a little trick I'd like to call telepathy. It is a very fun skill when you want to have a private conversation with somebody. But don't worry. You won't be the only one for long Kyoya-senpai. There will be more. And they will join me. Just like you will soon join me. _The voice stopped finally, and Kyoya stilled stared at Dante ,who was clearly enjoying the company of the girls. Was he just imagining things? No, that was impossible. You can't imagine physical changes. And the people paying far more attention to him than before. That definitely wasn't his imagination. But if this was all real, what was next for Kyoya?

After all of the guests had left and it was only the club members left it finally got quiet, until Hikaru and Kaoru broke out the coffee once more, then it was the beginning of another party. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki jumped around like a bunch of idiots while Haruhi studied and Dante read his black leather-bound book that had no title on the spine or the cover. Honey and Mori were off playing with stuffed animals and eating cake and other sweets. Kyoya was doing only god knows what on his laptop, though he occasionally took a look at Dante whom looked back almost at the exact moment. Once they met gazes they exchanged a few looks and went back to what they were doing. Kyoya decided to break the silence.

"Dante, where were you today?"

"Like I told you Kyoya-senpai, I had business to take care of." He replied with a monotone voice.

"Do you mind telling me what business that may be?" Kyoya cocked an eyebrow staring at Dante with a questionable look.

"If you must know, I had to visit a friend." Dante answered quickly.

"It takes you eight hours to visit a friend? And on a school day? Quite irresponsible."

"Kyoya-senpai, you're starting to sound like my mother. I know Tamaki-senpai calls you mom, but I had no clue you took the role so seriously." He grinned devilishly followed by the twins laughing hysterically. Tamaki ran over to Kyoya.

"Kyoya! I had no idea you took your mommy role so seriously!" Tamaki's eyes glistened with joy.

"I don't you idiot!" Kyoya yelled, now aggravated. _Kyoya-senpai is it that time of the month for you already?_ Oh no, that's just what he needed at a time like this. Dante invading his mind. _Don't get mad it's simply a joke. No need to blow up at your friends. _Dante laughed in his mind then quickly faded away. Kyoya shot him a dirty look. Dante looked confused as if he didn't know what had happened. Kyoya looked back at Tamaki who was literally on the verge of tears. Kyoya stood up.

"Oh don't cry daddy," Kyoya patted him on the shoulder, "now go play with the twins while mommy finishes up her chores." Kyoya hated himself for speaking like that, but it was the only thing that would calm the idiot down.

Tamaki looked at him with wide eyes then grinned, "OK!" That was all it took? Wow. Tamaki + instant coffee = INSANITY. Kyoya heard Dante laughing in his head once more. _Wow, can't believe it was that easy! Anyways Kyoya-senpai, I'd like to speak with you once everybody leaves. Don't worry I won't tie you up and torture you again, but if you give me any trouble then you will face far worse. Follow my instructions and I won't hurt you or your beloved Haruhi._ Beloved? He did love Haruhi. But he was sure he hadn't mentioned it to anybody. _Oh, by the way, I talked to the maids. you talk in your sleep. you should really do something about that. _Awwww damn.

Once Dante's mental mocking had come to an end, he explained what Kyoya was supposed to do. It was easy really. He would say he had things to work on and he'd stay after. Dante was going to be keeping him company. Everybody said goodbye and headed out the door.

"Ah finally, alone at last." Dante began with a sigh turning to Kyoya, his face becoming more serious. "Sit Kyoya-senpai." Kyoya quickly realized it was more of a command then a request as he fell back into a chair. "Now let me speak, you will have your turn." Kyoya felt his voice fade until he finally realized he couldn't speak. "Silent? Good. Now about your recently acquired form. It's quite simple really. You, are a vampire. Yes, I know, it sounds quite impossible. But I assure you, it is very possible." Dante snapped his fingers and Kyoya was able to speak.

"You are one truly sick puppy!" Dante snapped his fingers once again.

"You really just never have anything good to say do you? I mean every time I give you your voice back you start yelling and screaming! You are SO annoying." Dante back handed Kyoya across the face, leaving a giant red mark. "Now, try and act somewhat civilized!" Dante snapped his fingers once more and urged Kyoya to speak.

Kyoya sighed, "What are you trying to say? I am some sort of monster!?"

"Quite the opposite. You are what every mortal man wishes to be. Immortal." Kyoya couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. "Believe it Kyoya."

"Stay out of my head!"

"Fine. But I must ask you something in return. I want you to help me turn this entire academy into vampires."

"Are you insane? No, really, are you insane? What kind of request is that!?"

"Oh yes, I just remembered. The thought of having to turn your beloved Haruhi into a 'monster' must be too unbearable. But what if I told you. If you did turn her into a vampire. You could be with her, forever. You would be happy, forever. Shouldn't you consider that?" Kyoya thought deeply. He didn't know whether to laugh in Dante's face and say no, or say yes, and accept his fate and go along with Dante's plan to turn the entire school into vampires. "So what will it be?"

"Yes or No?"

* * *

Well that was exciting, and humorous to boot. I think I'm going to change the horror tag to humor. Cuz uh there hasn't been anything scary. Well I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it.

It's been one hell of a party, but now that party is over! See you in the next chapter!


	6. As One Door Closes

A/N Well I told you guys I'd get a chapter up as soon as I could sooo...uh...shut the hell up cuz here u go xD Nah i'm kidding guys I really appreciate the fact that you want me to update and that you like my story so here goes chapter 6!

Well, are you ready? Cuz this is gonna be one hell of a party! LET'S ROCK!

* * *

Kyoya stared at Dante, wide eyed, but fearless. He thought hard about his decision. It could get him killed or it could save everyone else in the school. He sighed, got out of the chair, and looked Dante dead in the eyes.

"No," Kyoya said with a straight face, his eyes still locked with Dante's, "there is no way in hell I would ever help you!"

Dante didn't look surprised. He hadn't underestimated Kyoya's will power, but merely predicted it. He sighed and said, "Well, I saw that coming." Dante crossed his arms, "But, I'll still have to kill you. So brace yourself Kyoya Otori! For you must die!" Dante shifted his casual upright pose, to one of pure ferocity. He looked like he wanted a fight. And by the looks of things, he wasn't going to lose. Dante charged at Kyoya kicking him square in the chest, sending him flying into a wall. Fortunately for Kyoya he was a vampire now, this meant he'd be harder to kill; Someone should have told Dante that. Dante lunged again, but Kyoya swiftly side stepped the attack and swept Dante legs out from under him. Using his vampiric speed, Kyoya grabbed Dante's leg before he hit the ground and flung him across the room. Dante was an inch from hitting a wall head on, but flipped and caught himself. "Come on Kyoya, you can do better than that!" Dante yelled as he leaped for Kyoya again this time with even more speed and strength. Dante nailed Kyoya in the stomach with a mighty punch before kicking Kyoya in the chin sending him into the air. As Kyoya flew into the air, Dante appeared over him and kicked him back down to the ground.

Kyoya hit the floor, cracking it and causing his head to bleed. He looked up to find Dante still in the air, and aiming his landing spot for Kyoya's head. Kyoya rolled to the right not a second to soon as Dante foot came crashing down onto the floor cracking it even more. Dante looked at Kyoya for a brief second and said, "Come on Kyoya! Fight back! Or can you? Are you too weak to fight me?" Dante began to laugh but stopped when he felt his leg being pulled out from under him by Kyoya. Kyoya pulled out Dante's leg sending him crashing onto the floor. Although it looked extremely painful, Dante wasn't even scratched. Using his vampiric speed, and the opportunity at hand, Kyoya jumped to the opposite side of the room and awaited Dante's recovery. This was a terrible mistake.

"Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya." Dante laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be some genius? Don't you know not to EVER give your enemy time to recover?" Dante laughed almost manically, then, with blinding speed, appeared in front of Kyoya and drove his fist into Kyoya's stomach. Kyoya doubled over in pain coughing up blood before Dante brought his heel down onto Kyoya's neck. Kyoya was now trapped under Dante's foot, bleeding from the head and coughing up blood. He reached out a hand to try and crawl away, but Dante just put more weight onto his neck and began to laugh, "You are so pathetic. I expected more. I must have overestimated you." Dante pressed his foot into Kyoya's neck some more before saying, "I shall give you one more chance to live, Kyoya. Pledge your allegiance to me and I shall spare your life."

Kyoya coughed up more blood then said, "No...way...in...hell..." he coughed some more before having his head pressed further into the floor.

"That's too bad," Dante began with a laugh, "then it's time for me to end this." Dante finally took his foot off of Kyoya neck, only to pick him up by it and drag him over to a nearby window, opening it all the way up. "Stay here for just one moment please," Dante said dropping Kyoya on his bloody face. Dante walked over to his school bag and pulled out ten small stakes and three large stakes, all of them being made of metal. He grabbed them all in one hand and walked back over to Kyoya. "Okay, I'm back. Time for you to die," Dante said picking Kyoya up by his neck then throwing him out of the window. Dante wasn't going to just let Kyoya fall to his death and stain the pavement creating evidence, no, he would do things the easy and efficient way. Dante jumped out the window after Kyoya and threw five of the small metal stakes into Kyoya's legs. Then he threw the other five into Kyoya's arms. Kyoya's powder blue school uniform was now soaked with blood, and to add insult to injury, Dante wasn't done. Dante got in close and skewered Kyoya with the three large stakes; One in the stomach, one through the right side of his chest, and the last straight into Kyoya's heart. To finish things Dante kicked Kyoya higher up into the air and started pounding him even more with various combos and strikes to Kyoya's already injured body. Lastly Dante grabbed Kyoya by the head and dive bombed for the pavement. He made sure to land on his feet, not letting Kyoya hit the ground, but, instead, he broke Kyoya's neck then and there. "Now Kyoya I may have not said this before, but vampire's aren't truly immortal." Dante got in close and whispered into Kyoya's ear as Kyoya bled out through his heart, "The one way to kill a vampire is by completely rendering his heart useless. Thereby cutting off all blood flow, rendering the body unable to circulate the blood received from a victim through the veins." Dante laughed softly, "In other words you will be dead in about thirty seconds."

Dante grinned as he threw Kyoya's body in a ditch deep in the woods where nobody would find him. He laughed to himself and thought, _Who's next on the agenda? Aw, yes, Haruhi. This should be amusing._ Dante walked away from Kyoya's body with a grin, excited about his new goal.

"KYOYA!" I breathed in and out as I woke from my dream. My forehead was covered in sweat and my heart beat wouldn't slow down.

"Master Tamaki! What's wrong?" One of my maids asked after hearing my screams.

"Nothing, it was only a nightmare." I said to her. _But it was so real..._ I thought to myself as I got out of my bed to splash some water on my face. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. I slowly walked over to the sink, waiting for my heart beat to slow down. Turning the faucet on, I put my hands in the water and bent over to splash it into my face. As I came back up I looked in the mirror and saw what I thought was Dante, but I blinked and it was nothing but my shadow cast onto the wall by the lights. I sighed in relief and went back to bed. "Well now that I know that was all just a dream, I can start being excited for tomorrow! After all, I get to see Haruhi..." I said to myself smiling at the thought.

* * *

Well that was fun...in a violent, twisted sense of the word. Anyways, the party is over so I'll see you in the next chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't too short by the way. And review about what you did and didn't like in this chapter. I know many of you are now confused about why I changed from third person to first person, and as to why I ended Kyoya's lead role. But all I have to say is you'll have to see in the later chapters because I don't want to give anything away, but I don't want you to be left in the dark either. So as much as it pains me to say this, it must be said. You're going to have to find out what happens in the next chapter. And I don't know whether it will be next chapter or the chapter after that but you will get a very detailed explanation of what the fuck just happened. So i'll see you guys and girls next time. Have a safe summer. Peace.


End file.
